


Enchanted

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is Olive, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Curse of Obedience, Dancing, Elf Hunk, Elves, Evil Zarkon (Voltron), Ezor is Hattie, Fairies, Fairy Allura, Fairy Coran, Fairy Tale Endings, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fighting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith is Ella, Keith is a rebel, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Poisoned Crowns, Prince Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Shiro (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: If you like Ella Enchanted and Voltron, you're in the right place!Keith has been cursed with the "gift" of obedience by the fairy Coran. On his journey to undo the curse, he meets the elf, Hunk, the prince, Lance, his best friend, Pidge, the fairy, Allura, and the book, Shiro. Will he be able to avoid his evil step-mother, Zethrid, his step-sisters, Acxa and Ezor, and break the curse? Only time will tell!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the land of Altea, there was a poor couple. The couple lived a simple life on the edge of the kingdom, and the wife was with child.  
Then the day finally came. She gave birth to a little boy, with the help of her fairy friend, Allura.  
“He’s beautiful, Krolia,” Allura said, cooing at the baby boy. Krolia smiled, brushing her short purple/black hair from her eyes.  
“Yes,” she said fondly. Allura turned to her.  
“May I give him a gift?” she asked. Krolia chuckled.  
“Of course,” she said. Allura turned back to the baby boy, thinking.  
“I give you the gift of courage,” she said to him. The baby smiled up at her. Allura grinned.  
“I think he likes it,” Krolia said. Allura looked pleased, tucking some of her long white hair behind her ear. However, the moment didn’t last as Allura heard a shrill voice in the distance.  
“Oh no,” she said. “It’s Coran.” Krolia looked scared.  
“Hide him,” she said. “Quickly! Before he finds him!” Allura grabbed the baby and hid him in the closet.  
“Coran can not be allowed to give him a gift,” Allura said. “His are always horrible.” As soon as the words left her mouth, something crashed through the open window into the room.  
“Look out!” a man yelled, crashing to the floor. He had bright orange hair and a matching moustache. He stood up, dusting himself off. “Well! Quite the awkward entrance. But no matter! Where is the little one?” he asked, turning to Krolia. Krolia hesitated.  
“At his grandparents,” she said. Coran frowned.  
“But aren’t they dead?” he asked. Quiznack. At that exact moment, the baby started crying from the closet. Coran raised an eyebrow and retrieved the baby.  
“We’re doomed,” Allura muttered to Krolia, who nodded. They watched as Coran tried to soothe the infant.  
“What’s his name?” he asked suddenly.  
“Keith,” Krolia said. “Keith Kogane.”  
“Keith,” Coran said, as if testing out the name. “Not a very good listener is he?” Keith continued to cry, as if he knew whatever gift Coran gave him would be awful.  
“Well, he is an infant,” Allura pointed out. Suddenly, Coran made a triumphant noise.  
“I’ve got it!” he said. “I give you the gift of obedience!” Krolia and Allura stared at him in horror. Keith just continued to cry.  
“What?” Krolia asked, but was ignored.  
“Go to sleep,” Coran said. Keith immediately stopped crying and shut his eyes. “Wake up!” Keith instantly opened his eyes wide, revealing the amethyst purple orbs.  
“How awful!” Allura said. Coran looked up at her.  
“What do you mean?” he asked. “He’s the perfect child now!”  
“Being told to do things against your will?” Krolia asked. Coran scowled.  
“You know, I could just turn him into a yalmor if you don’t like my gift,” he said.  
“It’s a lovely gift!” Allura said quickly. Coran smiled.  
“Well,” he said. “I must be off.” He handed Keith back to Krolia, leaving promptly. Krolia looked to Allura.  
“What are we going to do?” she asked quietly. Allura looked to her sadly.  
“Unfortunately,” she said. “Coran is the only one who can undo it.” Krolia looked at her son sadly, knowing Coran would never do it. Keith smiled at her, unaware of the terrible curse placed upon him.

*************************************************************************************************************

Keith grew up knowing he was different. The biggest clue was when a girl at daycare once told him to “Bite her”, so he did. She was shocked when he actually bit her, but he couldn’t help it. It was like there was some kind of pull in him, forcing him to.  
One day when he was 10, he decided to ask his mother and her close friend Allura what was wrong with him. The knowing look they shared was almost enough for Keith.  
“We didn’t want to tell you,” Krolia began. “Because we didn’t want others finding out about your….gift.”  
“Gift?” he asked. Allura nodded.  
“Yes,” she said. “Your fairy godparent, Coran, gave you the gift of obedience.”  
“What does that mean?” Keith asked. Krolia knelt down to him.  
“It means,” she said. “That if someone tells you to do something, you must do it.” Keith scowled.  
“But what if I don’t want to?” he asked.  
“I’m afraid you have no choice,” Allura said glumly. Keith crossed his arms defiantly.  
“It can’t make me do anything I don’t want to,” he insisted. Krolia smiled.  
“Such courage,” she said. But her smile dropped. “However, the….gift will overpower that.” Keith scowled.  
“Then remove it,” he said. Allura shook her head.  
“We can’t,” she said. Keith paused at that, looking between his mother and Allura.  
“So, I’m stuck like this?” he almost whispered. Tears formed in Krolia’s eyes. She hugged her son.  
“I’m so sorry,” she said. She pulled back to look at Keith. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone about this. Not even your father. We three are the only ones who know.” Keith looked into his mother’s eyes and nodded. She smiled.

*************************************************************************************************************

Keith didn’t want to leave his mother’s side. She was dying, and there was nothing he could do to save her.  
“Please don’t leave,” he whispered, kneeling next to his mother’s bed. Krolia smiled, taking her son’s hand.  
“I’ll always be with you,” she said. Keith gave her a watery smile, something he rarely did around others.  
“What am I going to do without you though?” he asked. Krolia gave a weak chuckle.  
“Something amazing,” she said. Then her tone turned serious. “Even with the curse.” Keith’s smile fell.  
“The curse,” he muttered. Krolia squeezed his hand.  
“You’re stronger than the curse,” she said. “Never forget that.” With that, Krolia closed her eyes and passed away, a determined look on her face. Keith cried, harder than he ever had in his life. His father came in, hesitantly wrapping an arm around the 18-year-old’s shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the step family.

“What!?” Keith nearly shouted. His father cringed a bit.  
“Keith-” he started.  
“You remarried?” Keith interrupted instead. His father sighed.  
“Look,” he said. “Duchess Zethrid is a wonderful woman and more importantly, has the means to help us keep the house.” Keith gave him a wary look, as if he was trying to come to terms with the situation he found himself in.  
“So, it was either get married or sell the house?” he asked. His father nodded, giving his son a sort of relieved smile. Keith sighed.  
“Yes,” his father said. “And she has two daughters around your age.” Keith internally shrugged. That didn’t sound horrible. “Perhaps you could all be friends.” Keith tried for a reassuring smile. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.

The next day, his father announced that the Duchess and her daughters were moving in later that day. Keith wasn’t excited about it, but he promised to behave. He helped Allura clean up the house, mainly to keep himself busy. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. Keith’s father rushed to open it.  
“Duchess Zethrid,” he said. Keith set down the book he had been putting away and walked over. The Duchess had a stern looking face with large eyes. Her hair was dark and short, the ends fanning out as if she had giant ears.  
“Hello,” Keith said, politely extending a hand. The Duchess gave him a look, lightly taking his hand as though he might be covered in dirt. Keith tried not to scowl.  
“You must be Keith,” she said. “Your father has told me much about you.” She then gestured behind her, revealing two girls standing there. One had short, dark blue hair and dark eyes, while the other had long, colorful hair that was mostly pink, and green eyes. “These are my daughters, Acxa and Ezor.” Acxa was apparently the blue-haired girl, making the multi-colored one Ezor.  
“Keith,” his father said. “Why don’t you help the girls upstairs?” His gaze told Keith it wasn’t really a question. Keith still appreciated the way the order was given, as he didn’t feel the usual pull caused by his curse. He still, however, nodded and picked up the bags the girls brought. Neither of them said a word to him as he brought them to the once-was guest room. He set the bags down and the girls immediately started decorating, especially Ezor, who had several posters of Altea’s prince.  
“What’s with the posters?” he asked. Ezor stopped taping up yet another one and looked over.  
“She’s the head of the Prince Lance fan club,” Acxa said. “I’m her second.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“You two do realize that he helps to steal land from the people for his own personal gain, right?” he asked. The girls ignored him. Acxa walked over to the closet.  
“Is this it?” she asked. “There’s not nearly enough space for our clothes.” Keith held back another eye roll.  
“I suppose we’ll just have to use yours,” Ezor said. Keith blanched.  
“What?” he said. “No!”  
“Show us your closet,” Ezor said casually. Keith felt the pull from the order. He grit his teeth as he promptly turned around and led them to his room. He couldn’t believe he was going to let them take his closet because they told him to. Acxa gave it a disapproving look.  
“We’ll have to take your things out,” she said, pulling the clothes out.  
“Hey!” Keith said, starting forward. “Get away from there!”  
“You get away,” Ezor said, coming to help her sister. Keith suddenly stopped and stepped back. He hesitated, then marched out of the room, silently fuming. Allura stood a little ways away. She had obviously seen what had just taken place.  
“Sorry,” she said, knowing it would do no good. Keith appreciated it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ended sad, so I decided to post the next chapter and not leave you guys with a sad cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Valentine's Day, enter Prince Lance.

Keith sighed, knowing this day had been coming, but dreading it all the same. He tried one last time to plead with his father to stay.  
“I’ll be back soon,” he said, closing up his case of watches. He was travelling around to try and sell them and earn some money.  
“But not soon enough,” Keith countered. His father smiled.  
“Don’t worry,” he said, giving his son a hug. “It’ll be fine.” Keith didn’t bother arguing, seeing as his father would still have to leave regardless. His father pulled away, grabbed his case and left. Keith sighed again. At least Allura was still here. At least he wasn’t the only one stuck with the Duchess and her brats.  
“Keith!” Allura called. “Are you busy?” Keith walked towards the kitchen, where he had heard her calling.  
“No,” he said. Allura stood in the doorway.  
“Good,” she said. “I think you should go visit Pidge.” Keith gave her a look.  
“Why?” he asked. Allura chuckled.  
“I think I can handle the Duchess and her evil brats for a bit,” she said. “You, however, look like you could use a break.” Keith wondered how she could tell, but didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded, slipping out the back door and racing to his best friend’s house.

Pidge was one of the only kids around his age who didn’t find him a freak. Or, well, at least put up with him being a freak. The girl in question was delighted when Keith came over.  
“Heya!” she said, pushing her glasses up over honey colored eyes. “Come to talk conspiracies?” Keith smiled.  
“You know it,” Keith said. Pidge flipped her short auburn hair as she turned to lead him inside.

A few hours later, Allura came knocking at the door. Keith and Pidge had been discussing the death of King Alfor and Queen Melenor. Both had been excellent fighters, but had supposedly fallen in the ogre war. Keith didn’t buy it and insisted that the King’s brother, Zarkon, killed them.  
“Keith?” Allura called, cutting into the conversation. Pidge stood to let her inside. Allura nodded. Keith gave a small smirk.  
“So how was hanging with the evil ones?” he asked, already sensing an answer. Allura huffed.  
“Horrendous,” she said. “They are all-” Keith raised an eyebrow, smirk growing.  
“All?” he dared her to finish.  
“All witches,” Allura said, barely censoring herself. Keith and Pidge laughed. Allura gave a small smile, relieved to have voiced her feelings. “In any case, time to head home.” Keith felt the pull again, but would have obeyed even without the curse.  
“See you later Pidge,” he said. Pidge nodded, showing them out.

*************************************************************************************************************

Keith didn’t know why he was here. Ezor and Acxa’s stupid fan club was waiting to meet the prince, who was coming to visit the town. Apparently Prince Lance was going around trying to increase his public image. Keith didn’t particularly care, but Pidge had practically dragged him to the town center and thrust a homemade sign into his hands. The sign was protesting the people’s rights in the land.  
“Ow,” Pidge said, covering her ears as yet another high pitched scream ripped through the air. Keith almost laughed.  
“They could shatter glass with those screams,” he said. Pidge agreed. Then they saw as Lord Zarkon stepped out to introduce the prince. More screaming was heard. It only grew as Prince Lance stepped out. He locked eyes with Keith, who was still clutching the sign Pidge gave him. He rolled his eyes, looking away.  
“I’m gonna go,” he said to Pidge. “Too many girly hormones for me to handle.” Pidge snickered, but didn’t stop him as he handed back the sign.

He was halfway home when something collided into him. Hard.  
“Ow!” he yelled, tumbling to the ground, pulling whatever hit him down as well.  
“Ah!” the whatever yelled. Keith looked up. And saw Prince Lance on top of him. The prince got up. “My apologies.” He offered a hand to Keith, who took it hesitantly.  
“Running?” he asked. “Doesn’t seem very prince-like.” Prince Lance chuckled, running a hand through his short brown hair.  
“I suppose not,” he said. “Sorry about running into you.” Keith huffed.  
“Whatever,” he said. “If you’ll excuse me, Prince Lance, I need to get home. Don’t expect me to bow before I do either.” The prince chuckled again.  
“I don’t expect you to,” he said. “And please, call me Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes, turning away. “Wait!” Lance called. Keith stopped at the order. “What’s your name?” Keith turned back.  
“Keith,” he said. “Keith Kogane.” Lance smiled.  
“Well, Keith Kogane,” he said. “I’d offer to see you home, but your obvious disdain for me keeps me from doing so.”  
“Obvious?” Keith asked sarcastically. “Oh, and I was trying so hard to hide it.” He turned around again, this time walking away. Lance, however, caught up to him, his long legs closing the distance.  
“Can I ask why you hate me?” he asked.  
“Because you and your uncle placed unfair laws on the people of Altea and take away their land for your own personal gain,” Keith said bluntly. Lance looked offended.  
“Now hold on,” he said. “I didn’t do those things! I’m gonna change all that when I’m crowned next week!” Keith gave him a side glance.  
“Oh yeah?” he asked. “How?” Lance looked at a loss for words. “Just as I thought. You care more about your fan club than about the people of Altea.”  
“I’ve actually never been comfortable with that club,” Lance muttered. Keith ignored him, but suddenly stopped.  
“Wait, where’s my bag?” he asked. He had brought a bag with him to the town center, in case Pidge dragged him to the mall. Now it was gone. “Great, I must have dropped it when you knocked me over.”  
“Wait right there,” Lance said. “I’ll go get it.” Keith started to protest, but then his feet seemed to glue themselves in place. Right in the middle of the road. Lance ran back as Keith stood there, waiting.  
“Stupid curse,” he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he heard a horse in the distance. Keith slowly looked behind him. A cart was barrelling down the road, the driver pushing the horse faster. Keith went to step off the road, but his feet refused to move. “Uh, Lance?” he called. The cart came closer. “Lance!” The cart was nearly on top of him. Keith stared in horror. Then he was suddenly thrown to the ground again.  
“Are you crazy?!” Lance said as the cart drove passed. “Why didn’t you move?”  
“Because you seem to enjoy knocking me to the ground,” Keith snapped back. “And that’s twice now.”  
“Well next time I’ll be more considerate when saving you,” Lance retorted. Keith looked at him.  
“What makes you think I’ll see you again?” he asked, taking his bag back. Lance gave him a look.  
“Won’t we?” he asked. Keith scoffed, not bothering to answer. Lance continued. “You know, it’s really refreshing for you to not grovel at my feet in adoration like the others.” Keith almost snorted.  
“Nice meeting you,” he said, walking off. This time, the prince did not follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can stop me now! XD
> 
> Seriously though, I love Klance and just had to post this today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate to cause Keith more pain....but this must be done. It's the mall scene.

School that day was awful.  
“Why do you do everything Ezor says?” Pidge asked. Keith scowled at her.  
“I don’t do everything she says,” he retorted. Pidge didn’t know about his curse, no matter how much he wanted to tell her. She frowned.  
“You literally held your tongue because she told you to and made you forfeit the debate today,” she pointed out.  
“But I don’t do everything she tells me to do,” Keith said. Pidge didn’t look convinced.  
“You do too,” she said. “Tell the truth.” Keith felt the familiar pull as his friend gave the unintentional small order.  
“Oh man, I do,” he said, looking down. He hated that that was the truth. But it wasn’t like he had a choice. They were walking around the newly opened mall in town, when Keith suddenly spotted his step-sisters. He ducked behind a sign.  
“What are you doing?” Pidge asked.  
“My sisters are here,” he seethed. Pidge rolled her eyes, pulling him back. “Wait, Pidge-!”  
“You can’t hide forever,” she pointed out. “You need to stand up for yourself!” Keith tried to pull away, but it was too late. Acxa and Ezor spotted him.  
“Keith!” Ezor called. “Come here!” Keith snapped to attention, giving an apologetic - yet angry - look Pidge’s way.  
“I have to go,” he said, walking towards the girls. Ezor smiled sweetly as he approached. “What?” he asked.  
“I need you to get something for me,” she said. She pointed to a nearby table with random trinkets on it. “Take that.” She pointed to one at random. Keith instantly felt his arm betray him as he reached out and shoved the object in his pocket.  
“Let me try!” Acxa said. “Take that! And that!” She pointed to two more objects, both of which got shoved in Keith’s pockets.  
“Enough!” he hissed. Ezor chuckled a bit.  
“One last thing,” she said. She pointed behind her at an expensive looking pair of shoes. “Take those.” Keith started forward, but tried to pull back.  
“Ezor, enough,” he said, even as he walked over to the shoes she wanted.  
“No,” Ezor said. “Go on.” The pull in Keith became stronger. He fought against it, keeping himself from reaching out.  
“Take them!” Acxa demanded. That was the last straw. Keith lunged forward, grabbing the shoes. Just as a guard rounded the corner.  
“Run!” Ezor said. Keith didn’t need the order as he was already in motion. He dashed past Pidge, who looked horrified.  
“Move!” Keith shouted at people as he raced away from his laughing step-sisters. He bounded up some stairs, narrowly avoiding another guard. He raced down some more stairs, hoping to lose them. He lastly rounded a corner, where a shop owner was rolling out some barrels of wine. Keith prepared to jump over them when the guards caught up.  
“Stop!” one shouted. Keith froze, tripping over himself and falling on top of a barrel. It broke and he fell into a pool of wine. He groaned as he hit the ground and the guards came over to arrest him.

*************************************************************************************************************

“A felon! In my own household!” Zethrid said, with obviously fake despair. Keith stood there in new and dry clothes, his hair still wet with wine. He didn’t say anything, too angry to do so. He settled for crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Perhaps someone put him up to it,” Allura piped up, glancing at Ezor and Acxa, who stood on the stairs. Keith admired her attempt to get him out of punishment, but he knew Ezor wouldn’t give herself up so easily.  
“It’s true,” Ezor said suddenly. Keith looked at her, arms dropping in surprise. She walked over to him. “Acxa and I were there. Poor Keith was forced to do it.” Zethrid looked at him.  
“Well then,” she said. “Who was it?”  
“Say it was Pidge,” Ezor whispered in Keith’s ear.  
“Pi-” he slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from saying his friend’s name. He could feel the pull of the curse, but he refused to let Ezor use Pidge as a scapegoat.  
“I’m waiting,” Zethrid said. “Tell me who it was.” Keith felt his body betray him as his hand lowered.  
“Pidge,” he said quietly. Zethrid frowned.  
“I knew it,” she said. “You are forbidden to see her again.” Keith’s eyes widened.  
“No!” he said.  
“Surely there is some mistake!” Allura chimed in. A knock on the door sounded. Acxa looked out the window.  
“It’s her!” she said.  
“Open the door and tell her you never want to see her again,” Ezor commanded. Keith felt the curse pull him to the door. He opened it slowly.  
“Oh Quiznack, Keith!” Pidge said. “Are you okay?” The heart-felt concern in her voice made this all the harder for Keith.  
“I never want to see you again,” he said sadly. Pidge gave him a look.  
“Very funny,” she said. “Did your sisters put you up to this?” Keith’s eyes welled with tears, one slipping down his cheek.  
“Please,” he said. “Just go.” And he shut the door in her face.

Keith hadn’t cried this hard since his mother had died. He was on his bed, bawling into a pillow, Allura sitting on the edge rubbing a hand on his back.  
“The curse has made me do so many horrible things,” Keith spluttered out at some point. “But this is the worst thing I’ve ever been forced to do.” Losing his best friend hurt so much. Allura didn’t try to comfort him with words. She knew it would do no good. Finally, Keith’s sobs subsided. He looked at Allura, a determined expression on his face.  
“What is it?” Allura asked.  
“I need to get Coran to break the curse,” Keith said. Allura looked him over. He was serious, more serious than she had ever seen him.  
“You’re right,” she agreed. Keith blinked at her. He hadn’t really expected that. Suddenly, Allura stood, pulling Keith off the bed and dragging him to her room. “I want to show you something,” she said, when they got there. She walked over to a nightstand near her bed.  
“What are you doing?” Keith asked. Allura hesitated.  
“Now, this is a bit embarrassing for me,” Allura said, face going a bit pink.  
“Embarrassing?” Keith inquired. “Why?” Allura pulled out a book from the nightstand. She flipped it around so Keith could see the cover.  
“This is my best friend,” she said. Keith frowned at her, then the book. Suddenly, a face appeared on the book.  
“Hello!” it said.  
“AH!” Keith near screamed, stumbling back a bit. “Allura, what-”  
“I know!” she whined. She clutched the book closer. “Shiro has been like this for some time now….”  
“When she tried to cast a spell to cut my hair,” the book, now known as Shiro, smirked. Keith peered at him, intrigued now. Shiro had short black hair, a white tuff in the front. A scar ran across his nose and his grey eyes twinkled with mischief. Allura groaned.  
“Yes, well,” she said quickly. She handed Shiro to Keith.  
“Um, what?” Keith asked confused.  
“I want you to take him with you,” Allura said.  
“Oh, I’m finally getting out of here?” Shiro asked, a little too much excitement in his voice. Keith chuckled while Allura pouted. Shiro blushed. “Uh, not that your room isn’t nice and all, but you know I would like to actually go somewhere, Princess, even with the lack of legs.”  
“Princess?” Keith asked.  
“Oh, just a silly pet name from when we were younger,” Allura said, waving it off. Keith smiled.  
“So, why do you want me to take him with?” Keith asked.  
“Shiro can show you where Coran is,” Allura explained. Keith’s eyes widened.  
“You can?” he said, looking down at Shiro. He flipped through Shiro’s pages, which were seemingly filled with everything. Allura smiled.  
“Watch this,” Allura said, taking the book back momentarily. “Show me Coran.” She opened the book to a random page. An image of Coran appeared. He was at some sort of clothing store called Gorgeous Man and Co.  
“Holy crow,” Keith said. “That’s amazing! So, where is this exactly?” He looked at Allura expectantly. Her eyes lowered and her smile dropped.  
“Unfortunately, Shiro can’t give you an exact location,” she said.  
“What you see is what you get,” Shiro finished. Keith huffed, but nodded. Then he noticed something.  
“Is….is that a crystal? In the window?” he pointed to the picture. Allura turned the book slightly to see.  
“It is!” she exclaimed. “It’s a crystal from the Balmeran Village!” Keith smiled.  
“Perfect,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this ends on a happy note.
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos!💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are just taking a stroll through the woods.....along with some bandits and an elf.😏

Keith slipped out his bedroom window the next day. He didn’t want Zethrid, Ezor or Acxa to see him, so using the front or back doors were out. Allura gave him a hug before he left, telling Shiro to keep him safe. Keith wondered how a book was going to protect him.  
Now they were walking (or, well, Keith was walking, carrying Shiro) through the woods a few miles from home.  
“Shiro, can you show me a map of the forest?” Keith asked, flipping the book open.  
“Sure!” Shiro piped up. A detailed map appeared on the pages, a little red dot indicating where they were, the Balmeran Village labeled in the distance.  
“Well, it looks like if we cut through this way,” Keith said, trailing his finger along a path. “We can get there a day sooner than we planned!” He shut the book again, flipping Shiro up to face him. Just then, a shout came from farther ahead. “What was that?” Keith wondered.  
“Probably something that wants to eat us,” Shiro said casually. Keith gave him a look, unamused.  
“Or it could be someone in trouble,” he said. As if on cue, another shout came.  
“Help!” a voice cried. Keith rushed forward, hesitation gone. As he turned past a tree, he saw three figures. One was an elf tied up to a spinning wheel. He was large, for an elf, with a mop of dark brown hair tied back with an orange headband. The other figures appeared to be bandits. One was a girl with long yellow hair, holding a handful of knives. The other was a man with pale brown hair, almost blonde. He held a knife, then threw it at the elf tied to the board. It sunk into the woods near his knee.  
“Please stop!” the elf cried, looking a bit green, like he was gonna puke. Keith didn’t blame him.  
“Hey!” Keith said, jumping in and getting the bandits attention. “Stop!” The bandits turned.  
“Well, well, well,” the man said. “What do we have here?”  
“He doesn’t look like much of a fight,” the girl said. “You can take him Rolo.” The man, Rolo smirked. Keith set Shiro on the ground, feeling a fight coming.  
“Aw, you’re making me blush, Nyma,” Rolo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Keith wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted the urge.  
“Help! Kick his butt!” the elf yelled suddenly. Keith felt his body react to the command, swinging a leg up to kick Rolo’s butt, causing the man to jump in surprise.  
“Ah!” Rolo squawked, clearly not expecting that. Keith tried to controlled his annoyed expression. He didn’t really want to be controlled right now, but the elf hadn’t known better and Keith wasn’t about to reveal the information to them.  
“Roundhouse!” the elf yelled this time. Keith’s eyes widened ever so slightly, his body already in motion. He landed the kick, just as he thought Does he know? How?! But he didn’t really have time to think about it though, as the elf kept calling different attack move commands, until Rolo and Nyma hightailed it. At that point, Keith was in an uncomfortable split on the ground. He groaned a bit as he stood. He pulled his own knife from his back, the last gift his mother had given him.  
“I think I might be sick,” the elf said, his darker skin indeed still looking a bit green.  
“Hold still,” he told the elf roughly, a little miffed at being commanded so much.  
“Whoa, hold on!” the elf said, trying to wiggle away from the blade. Keith scoffed, but the familiar pull of the curse stopped him.  
“I’m going to cut you free,” he explained. The elf relaxed. Keith moved to cut the ties on his wrists, realizing too late that he should have cut the ones on his feet first. The elf face planted into the ground.  
“Oof!” the elf yelled as he hit the ground. Keith winced a bit, freeing him from the rest of the rope. The elf sat up, rubbing his wrists. “Thanks.”  
“No problem,” Keith said, picking Shiro back up and turning to walk off.  
“Wait!” the elf called. Keith’s body froze. He bit back a frustrated noise and turned.  
“What?” he asked, trying to control the irritation in his voice.  
“What’s your name?” the elf asked. “I’m Hunk.”  
“Keith,” Keith said simply, hoping that if he answered, the elf - no Hunk - would get the hint to leave him alone. Sadly, that was not that case.  
“Well, let me repay you, Keith,” Hunk said. “You know, for saving my life. It’s only fair.” Keith however shook his head.  
“Sorry, I’m on a tight schedule,” Keith said. It wasn’t that tight, but he really didn’t want to get sidetracked. But Hunk gave him a wounded look.  
“Oh, I get it,” he said. Keith gave him a side glance.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You’re one of those loner types,” Hunk said, raising his hands. “I get it. You don’t want to be bugged. Carry on.” He waved his hands in Keith’s direction, not feeling the pull of the curse. Keith narrowed his eyes at Hunk. Was….was he trying to guilt-trip him? And why was it working?  
“Fine,” Keith relented. “What do you want to repay me with?” Hunk’s expression brightened.  
“Come with me!” he said. Keith’s body jerked toward Hunk. He tried to make the movement smoother, he just hadn’t expected the order, however light it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We met Hunk this chapter! That means the elf village scene is coming up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy....it's the elven flash mob scene.😂 Plus a little plotting back at Keith's house.

“Hunk,” Keith hissed. Hunk ignored him. They were currently sneaking around the outside of a village, the one apparently Hunk lived in. Keith sighed. “Hunk!”  
“Quiet!” Hunk said, leading them a little closer to the village gate. Keith rolled his eyes.  
“If this is your village, why are we sneaking around?” Keith asked, trying not to sound annoyed.  
“If they spot you,” Hunk said quietly, turning to him and pointing a finger in Keith’s face. “You’ll be sorry.” At this point, they were standing in the gate.  
“Visitors!” a voice sang out. Literally. Keith looked up and realized an elf in the gate’s guard post had spotted them. Hunk looked up, horrified.  
“Quiznack,” he muttered. Suddenly elves sprung up around them, all singing and dancing in some sort of weird greeting.  
“Ah!” Keith yelled, as a few got too close for comfort.  
“Run!” Hunk cried, the pull in Keith making him move forward. Not that he needed the order, seeing as he wanted to get out of there just as much as Hunk did. Apparently he was right. Once he was spotted, he was sorry.  
They dodged more elves, weaving around and trying not to get caught in the middle of an elven flash mob.  
“Where are we going?” Keith asked, stopping before a cartwheeling elf nearly knocked him over.  
“There!” Hunk said, pointing to a pub. They ducked inside and quickly found an empty table. Thankfully the elves here didn’t get up at their entrance. Keith groaned, sitting down. “Finally,” Hunk said with a sigh. “Some peace and quiet.”  
“Welcome!” an elf sang, coming up to them.  
“Beat it,” Hunk said casually. The elf grinned, then started to sing the song “Just Beat It”. Keith held back a snort of laughter at Hunk’s irritated face. “Go away!” The elf moved on.  
“What’s up with you?” Keith asked, smirking. Hunk gave him a half-hearted glare.  
“What, you think just because I’m an elf I have to like singing and dancing?” he asked sarcastically. Keith backpedaled.  
“Oh, no I just-”  
“It’s fine,” Hunk said. He pointed to Shiro, who had been tucked under Keith’s arm until now. “Secret diary?” He reached over to open the book, but Keith slammed a hand down on top.  
“Yup,” he said quickly. He didn’t need Hunk knowing about the odd predicament that was Shiro. Hunk gave him a look, but backed off. “So,” Keith said, changing the subject. “If you don’t like all….this, what do you like?” Hunk hesitated.  
“Well, I….” he trailed off. That got Keith’s attention.  
“What?” he pressed. Hunk sighed.  
“I wanna be a chef,” he mumbled, Keith barely catching the words.  
“Why can’t you be?” he asked, honestly curious now. Hunk frowned.  
“Elf?” he said, as though it was obvious. Suddenly it clicked for Keith, whose eyes widened.  
“Oh,” he said. “Right, the laws.” Hunk nodded.  
“Elves are only allowed to be entertainers,” he said, venom lacing his voice. “Nothing more.” Keith looked down, ashamed to have asked and bring up a touchy subject.  
“Well, why don’t we change that?” Shiro suddenly added. Hunk looked around, alarmed.  
“Who said that?” he asked, while Keith sent a death glare to Shiro.  
“Said what?” he asked innocently. Hunk looked back at him, still perplexed.  
“I did,” Shiro said, getting Hunk’s attention again. Keith nearly threw him across the room.  
“Holy crow!” Hunk exclaimed. Keith quickly turned Shiro around, hiding his face from Hunk. “That book talks!”  
“No!” Keith said.  
“Keith, turn me around,” Shiro said. Keith gave him another glare, but the pull of the curse had him obeying Shiro’s order. Hunk stared at Shiro.  
“I’m Shiro,” he said. “And no, I wasn’t always a book.” Hunk just let his jaw drop.  
“I think you broke him, Shiro,” Keith muttered. Shiro chuckled a bit.  
“I’m just here to help Keith on his journey,” Shiro explained. Hunk relaxed a bit, still looking confused.  
“Please don’t tell anyone about him,” Keith added. “My friend Allura would be mortified if more people found out.” A look of understanding seemed to cross Hunk’s face as he nodded.  
“So what kind of quest are you on?” Hunk asked. Keith hesitated. He couldn’t tell him the truth, even if he had shared his own secret with Keith.  
“Uh, well….” he trailed off, trying not to look sheepish. Hunk raised his hands.  
“Hey, it’s cool,” he said. “You don’t need to tell me.”  
“Really?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah, just take me with you,” Hunk said. Keith blanched.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Take me with,” Hunk repeated. Keith sat shocked for a few moments.  
“Sounds like a deal,” Shiro said for him. Keith was seriously considering ripping out a few pages, just for spite. Hunk grinned.  
“Deal,” he said. Keith groaned.

*************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back at the house, Allura had just been given an important letter. She set off to her room, intending to go find Keith, as the letter was for him. However, she spotted Acxa and Ezor going through Keith’s belongings.  
“What are you doing?” she asked. Zethrid came up behind her.  
“Just tidying up,” she said. Allura frowned. Zethrid pointed to the letter in her hand. “What’s that?” Allura attempted to hide it behind her, but Zethrid snatched it from her hands.  
“That’s not yours!” Allura said. Zethrid ignored her. She opened the letter and read it. Her eyes widened.  
“This….this is a royal summons from the prince!” she said. “He’s requesting Keith be a guest at his coronation in a few days!” At that, Ezor and Acxa looked up, alarmed.  
“What?!” Ezor screeched, pushing past Allura. She tried to snatch the letter from Zethrid’s hands, but failed. She pouted, but didn't try again. Acxa peered curiously around her sister, while Allura glared at Zethrid.  
"That's not yours," Allura said again, more coolly this time. Zethrid turned to her.  
"It is now," she said. "Seeing as Keith is not here to receive it and I am." Allura scowled but said nothing more. Zethrid beamed at her daughters. "It seems you two will have a chance at the prince after all." Acxa gasped, while Ezor fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that flash mob scene.....not sure how I feel about it.😂 I think my favorite part is when Keith considers ripping a few pages out of Shiro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogres, Balmerans....this chapter has everything but the fairy Coran.

"So where exactly are we going?" Hunk asked, once they were several miles from the elf village. Keith paused to hold up Shiro.  
"Balmeran Village," Keith said simply. Hunk seemed to catch on, nodding his head. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Hunk jumped.  
"What was that?" he asked. Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Probably a rabbit," he offered, continuing forward. The twig snapped again, both looking over to see a fluffy rabbit hop out of a bush. Hunk laughed. "See? Told you."  
"Okay, okay," Hunk relented, still chuckling. "Just a rabbit." The bush rushed again. Hunk was less intimidated this time.  
"How many rabbits are in there?" Keith asked.  
"Come on out!" Hunk called. "We aren't gonna hurt you!" Suddenly, an ogre rounded the corner.  
"You ain't gonna hurt us?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. Hunk paled.  
"Um," he started, backing up. Keith scowled.  
"We don't want any trouble," he said. The ogre laughed, just as two more came out of the woods.  
"No trouble?" he laughed. "Aren't you funny. But no, I think we're gonna eat ya." Keith's scowl deepened.  
"Move," Keith said, trying to shove past them. Hunk gasped behind him.  
"Keith!" Hunk hissed in warning. Keith ignored him. The ogre's smile fell, pushing Keith back.  
"No," he said. "Why don't you just shut your mouth and stay still for us, instead of being smart?" And Keith froze, his mouth snapping shut. He felt the pull of the curse keep his body compliant as a doll. Shiro dropped to the ground. The ogres stared in surprise for a moment, but quickly came to. They first tied Hunk to a tree, then wrapped a rope around Keith, hoisting him up into said tree. The ogres moved a pot full of water underneath him.  
"Help!" Hunk yelled. Keith wanted to give him an exasperated look, but the curse kept him from doing so. Hunk continued yelling, while the ogres argued. This is very bad, Keith thought, as the ogres started lowering him down. Suddenly, a shout other than Hunk's sounded.  
"Let them go!" Keith recognized this voice. It was Prince Lance. Keith wanted to turn his head to look, but the curse refused to let him do so. However, he did feel when the rope above him suddenly gave way and he was caught in strong arms. He was dumped to the ground and saw Lance above him.  
"Untie yourself," he said, turning back to the ogres. Keith felt the pull of the curse hoist him upright, hands going to the rope around him. He gave a whispered hello, pleased to find that the Prince's order had cancelled out the ogre's. Keith stood, going to untie Hunk and grab Shiro from where he dropped him.  
"Sorry," he muttered to Shiro.  
"It's okay," Shiro assured him. Keith nodded and turned back to Lance. He had the ogres pinned to a tree and was questioning them. Keith tuned it out. Until he heard something about the king and queen.  
"King Alfor was always kind to us!" one of the ogres said. "Why would we kill him and Queen Melenor?"  
"I don't know," Lance admitted. "But I swear, if I see you here again, I will not be so kind. Go find breakfast elsewhere." With that, the ogres raced away. Lance turned back to Keith. Keith scowled at him.  
"You really like knocking me over, don't you?" he said. "I didn't need to be saved." Lance frowned.  
"Oh, of course not," he said sarcastically. "You were clearly handling the situation well." He gestured to the pot the ogres left. Keith knew he was right, but wasn't going to admit it. Hunk just stared at him incredulously. Keith huffed, the closest he would come to saying he was wrong. Lance seemed to take that as defeat though, as he dropped the subject. "Do you need a ride?" Lance suddenly asked. Keith shook his head.  
"No, we're good," he said curtly. Hunk tugged on Keith's elbow.  
"Maybe we should go with him," he whispered. "Just in case." Keith frowned.  
"No," he said. Hunk frowned at him again.  
"Just tell him we'd actually love a ride," he said. Keith snapped to attention, turning back to Lance.  
"We'd actually love a ride," the curse forced Keith to say nicely. He gave Lance a forced smile, even though he was scowling on the inside. Memo to me, maim Hunk after this, he thought. Lance smiled back.  
"Great!" he said, leading them to some horses.

*************************************************************************************************************

An hour later, the group found themselves riding along a beach, a view of the castle in the distance. Keith rode up next to Hunk.  
"Hey," he said. "You should ask Prince Lance about being a chef." Hunk looked at him over Shiro, whom he had taken from Keith at the start of the journey.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Well," Keith said. "He told me that he plans to change things when he's crowned." He gave a shrug, hoping to convey that it was worth a shot. Hunk sighed and rode up to Prince Lance.  
"Your Highness?" he asked, uncertain. Lance turned to him.  
"Yes? Sorry, I don't think I caught your name before?" he said.  
"Hunk," the elf replied. "I, um, well…." Keith rolled his eyes and rode up to Lance's side.  
"Hunk wants to become a chef," he said. "But with the laws as they are now, we were hoping you would be able to do something?" Lance looked at him thoughtfully as he spoke, then turned to Hunk.  
"I don't see why not," Lance said. "But unfortunately, I'm not the one who deals with those laws right now. You'll have to take it up with my uncle, Lord Zarkon."  
"Ah," Hunk said dejectedly. "I see. Thank you."  
"You're welcome!" Lance said. Keith sighed, but didn't say anything further. Finally, they made it to the Balmeran Village, where a group of Balmerans were being forced to mine the crystals there. Lance looked perplexed.  
"Faster!" a random guard yelled at a Balmeran, cracking a whip near them.  
"What's going on?" Lance asked.  
"This is because of the laws your uncle made," Keith said matter-of-factly. "The Balmerans aren't allowed much, if any, freedom and are forced to mine the crystals that the mines here are filled with."  
"That can't be right," Lance muttered, even as he watched what was happening before him. Keith shrugged.  
"Well do something about it then," he said, turning away. He took Shiro from Hunk again. "Show me Coran," he said, flipping open the book. Shiro showed Keith a picture of Coran on a road somewhere, trying to walk in a straight line and failing.  
"Looks like he's getting an FWI test," Shiro commented.  
"A what?" Keith asked.  
"Flying While Intoxicated test," Shiro explained. Keith groaned.  
"That road could be anywhere," he said, snapping Shiro shut.  
"Ow," Shiro said.  
"Sorry," Keith answered. He got off his horse and walked over to Lance. "Well, thanks for the ride, but the person I'm looking for isn't here."  
"Sorry to hear that," Lance said. "But it's getting dark. Maybe we should find somewhere to stay for the night?"  
"I think I'll be okay," Keith said. Lance gave a small frown.  
"Come on," he said. "Just stay." Keith felt the pull of the curse at that.  
"Okay," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are close to THAT scene. If you know what scene I'm referring to, virtual cupcakes to you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing Keith.....I love imagining this.❤️ Also, Keith and Lance have a little moment.

Lance hopped off of his horse.  
"Wonderful," he said. "Why don't we see about over there?" He pointed to a tavern/lodging a little ways away. "Maybe I can find someone to talk to about their concerns for the laws." Keith gave him an impressed look. He didn't think the prince would care so much about the people, unlike his uncle. They made their way over to the tavern, when suddenly, Hunk ran up to them.  
"Help!" he said, trying to hide behind Keith, who was much shorter than the other. "They want me to sing!"  
"Who?" Keith asked. Suddenly, a small group of Balmerans came out of the tavern.  
"There he is!" one yelled. "Come on, elf, sing for us!" Suddenly, Keith understood.  
"He's not an entertainer," he said, hoping they would get the message and leave. The Balmerans pouted.  
"Well, what about you?" the one Balmeran asked. Keith didn't feel the pull of the curse, and he tried to hold back a grateful sigh.  
"Me?" he asked. "No."  
"We'll let you stay for free!" the Balmeran bargained. Keith shook his head. "Come on!"  
"Please don't," Keith said, suddenly sensing an order. His plea fell on deaf ears.  
"Sing!" the Balmeran said. Keith snapped to attention, a disappointed sigh escaping him. He handed Shiro to Hunk and stepped a little ways away. He had no idea what song to sing, but he opened his mouth and sang the first words that came to mind.  
"Each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet," he started.  
"Take a look at yourself!" some Balmerans joined in as backup singers. Keith startled a bit, but hesitantly kept going.  
"Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me!" he continued. He glanced at Hunk, Shiro and Lance, all of whom looked perplexed. Keith's eyes lingered a bit on Lance, who stared at him open-mouthed. Keith tried not to blush as he continued.  
"Louder!" a Balmeran yelled, Keith's head snapping up a bit.  
"I have spent all my years in believing in you. But I just can't get no relief, Lord!" Keith sang louder. "Somebody! Somebody! Can anybody find me, somebody to love?"  
"More soul!" another Balmeran called, a group now forming around them. Keith felt his body relax, the pull of the curse forcing his hand to run through his mullet, mussing it a bit. He swayed lightly in place. The backup singers continued with him.  
"I work hard, every day of my life. I work 'til I ache my bones!" he sang. "At the end, I take home, my hard-earned pay all on my own!"  
"Dance!" a third Balmeran cried out. Keith's body jerked forward a bit, an irritated scowl trying to form on his face, but the curse preventing it. He dropped to his knees.  
"I go down, on my knees," he sang. Then he folded his hands in front of him. "And I start to pray, 'til the tears run down from my eyes!" He stood back up, dancing to the music that had started at some point during this. "Lord, somebody! Somebody! Can anybody find me somebody to love?" Keith was spinning and twirling around, the crowd having backed up to give him a bit of room. He kept singing through it all, while inside he was dying of sheer embarrassment. Suddenly, he tripped and stumbled into Lance's arms. Lance caught him, eyes widening when someone let out a loud whistle. Keith felt the curse pull at his hands, grabbing Lance's arms and pulling him on the makeshift dance floor. Keith's face burned as he swung them around, weaving around Lance and then suddenly, Lance was dipping him.  
"Find me, somebody to love!" the crowd chanted, while Keith and Lance danced. When Lance dipped Keith, almost everyone went quiet, pausing in the middle of the last phrase.  
"Somebody to," Keith near whispered, noticing how close Lance's face was to his own. "Love!" Lance pulled them back upright and they turned in a slow circle, Keith's arms looped around Lance's neck, Lance's own arms looped around Keith's waist. Keith knew he could step away now, as he didn't feel the pull of the curse anymore, but he didn't want to. This felt….nice. He gave a small, sheepish smile to Lance.  
"Well," Lance said quietly, still spinning them. "That was something." Keith only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. His face was a light pink though, as he realized what he was doing. Willing dancing with Prince Lance. He was vaguely aware of other Balmeran couples dancing around them now too, but he didn't really pay them much attention.  
Eventually, Lance pulled them inside the tavern/inn. They found a nice spot to relax by the fireplace, blankets and pillows scattered on the floor. The two settled down, taking comfort in the peace and quiet.  
“Hey, Keith,” Lance said, gaining the other boy’s attention.  
“Yes?” he asked. Lance turned to face him fully.  
“Do you really think I can make a difference for these people?” the prince looked almost nervous to ask. Keith also turned to face him fully.  
“I do,” he said. “I saw your reaction when we entered the village. You really had no idea this was going on?” Lance shook his head. Keith frowned.  
“Really,” Lance said, seeing the look on the other’s face. “I didn’t know the laws had changed like this. If I had, I wouldn’t have let them be passed, crowned or not.” Keith watched as the Prince’s expression darkened slightly, like the very thought of these laws created a black spot on his life. Keith smiled.  
“You’ll be a great ruler,” he offered, not really used to giving out compliments. Lance looked at him, taken aback.  
“You think so?” he asked. Keith’s smile widened.  
“I know so,” he said. “You’re caring and determined, things every ruler needs.” Keith stated these so matter-of-factly that Lance nearly missed the compliment in his words.  
“Thanks,” Lance said, moving a bit closer to the fireplace, which put him right up against Keith’s side, but not quite touching. Keith tried not to blush as Lance leaned closer, their shoulders bumping.  
“Um,” Keith said, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
“I mean it,” Lance said, leaning in further. Keith was sure his face was red as Lance rested their foreheads together. “I don’t show it, but I’m actually scared about being crowned.” He pulled back, smirking at the lingering redness on Keith’s cheeks. “Good thing you’ll be there, right?” Keith frowned.  
“What?” He asked. Lance’s smirk fell.  
“My coronation? You did get the invite I sent, didn’t you?” He asked. Keith paled.  
“You didn’t send it to the house,” he asked. “Did you?”  
“Where else would I have sent it?” Lance countered. Keith groaned.  
“Well, I’m sure my friend Allura probably got it, but my guess is my step-mother and sisters probably confiscated it,” he explained. “They’ll most likely use it to gain their own entry to your coronation.”  
“Oh,” Lance said. “I didn’t know, sorry.” Keith shook his head.  
“It’s fine,” he said. “I know now, right? Of course I’ll be there.” Lance beamed at that.  
“Wonderful!” He said. “I’ll have a hard time being nervous if I have your pretty face to stare at.” Keith’s face decided it wanted to rival a tomato with how red it was. PRETTY?! Keith screamed in his mind. Why would he call me that, of all things?!  
Lance turned back to the fireplace, oblivious to Keith’s inner turmoil. Suddenly, a crash sounded outside the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing lyrics is HARD! I don’t usually write lyrics into my fanfics, but this is an essential part of the story, so I did what I had to do! I hope I did ok!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge returns!

“I know you’re here, Keith!” A voice shouted. “Allura sent me to find you and I need to get my revenge for you shutting me out!”  
“Who in the world-?” Lance started, while Keith just sighed.  
“I think I know who,” he said, not able to keep the smile from his face. “It’s my best friend. Pidge.” Suddenly, a pure force of nature burst its way through the front door.  
“KEITH!” Pidge yelled, slamming into the boy in question.  
“OOF!” Keith yelled in response, hugging the girl tightly. Lance looked between the two. He felt a bit like he was the one intruding, rather than this commoner girl. They looked so happy to see each other. Keith had this soft smile on his face. And were those actual tears in his eyes?!  
“Uh,” Lance said intelligently. The two friends pulled apart.  
“Sorry,” Keith said, wiping an arm over his face. He smiled at Lance. “Lance, this is my best friend Pidge. Pidge, this is Prince Lance.” Lance watched the girl’s jaw drop. He held out a hand to her.  
“It’s nice to….” he began.  
“YOU!” she yelled. Pidge smacked his hand away. “You dare to try and sway my best friend to see the laws as fair and helping people?” She marched up to Lance, Keith valiantly trying to hold her back.  
“Pidge, wait!” Keith said, holding her by her upper arm.  
“W-What?” Lance stuttered, backing away. “There’s been a misunderstanding!”  
“Likely story!” the enraged girl said, still fighting against Keith.  
“PIDGE!” Keith yelled. “Just shut up and hear him out!” Pidge stopped at that, turning to face her best friend.  
“Fine,” she relented. “I’ll give him one chance to explain.” Keith sighed and slowly let go of her arm. Lance stayed where he was, not wanting to be in range of the furious girl.  
“I don’t know what you’ve been told about me and the laws,” Lance started carefully. “But I assure you, after what I’ve seen today here in the Balmeran Village, I do not support those laws and plan to change them once my coronation occurs.” Pidge glared at him the entire time he spoke, not seeming to trust him. She turned to Keith, who nodded.  
“He’s telling the truth,” he confirmed. “Prince Lance didn’t know about how the people of Altea were treated until today.” Pidge sighed.  
“Well, it’s hard to argue with that,” she said. She held a hand out to Lance, who smiled and shook it.  
“Thanks,” he said. “You know, for not beating me up.” Pidge shrugged.  
“Keith’s had too much crap happen to him for me to be anything less than protective,” she said. Suddenly, she looked down. “Even if some of it was my fault.” Keith frowned.  
“What?” he asked. “You didn’t do anything.” Pidge kept her gaze on the floor.  
“You said you never wanted to see me again,” she said in a near whisper. “When I came to see if you were alright that day your step-sisters made you steal all that stuff.” Lance looked at Keith, who brushed aside the stealing comment. Keith placed his hands on his best friend’s shoulders.  
“That wasn’t your fault,” he said, but Pidge wasn’t convinced, looking up at him finally.  
“If I hadn’t pulled you into their line of sight-” she started.  
“They still would have found me,” Keith pointed out. “I couldn’t have stayed there forever. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Then why….?” the girl trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.  
“Ezor convinced Dutchess Zethrid that you put me up to stealing those things,” Keith said carefully. “And then told me I was forbidden from seeing you ever again.” Pidge’s expression was shocked.  
“I knew they were witches,” she hissed, using Allura’s same observation. Lance looked between the two.  
“Uh,” he said. “Not that it's any of my business, but what’s going on?” Keith turned back to him, finally letting go of Pidge’s shoulders.  
“My step-mother and sisters are only that because we needed the money,” Keith explained. “And while my father is travelling for his business, Dutchess Zethrid is in charge. The only one at home who actually cares about me is Allura, our house fairy.”  
“Dutchess Zethrid and her daughters, Ezor and Axca are horrible to Keith,” Pidge added. “The sisters even forced Keith to give up his room when they moved in.”  
“Just the closet,” Keith mumbled. Pidge gave Lance a look that said ‘See what I mean?’ Lance frowned.  
“Why would your father marry someone like that?” he asked.  
“Like I said,” Keith shrugged. “We needed the money. Especially after my mother died.” Lance froze at the news.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know.” Keith sighed.  
“It’s alright,” he said, but robotically. Pidge cleared her throat.  
“Well,” she said. “You’re probably wondering why Allura sent me to find you.”  
“Yeah, actually,” Keith said, turning to the girl once more. “Did something happen since I left?” Pidge nodded.  
“Zethrid and her evil spawn got ahold of an invitation meant for you,” she said, confirming Keith’s suspicions from earlier. “She plans to use it to get Ezor and Acxa into the coronation.” At this, she turned to Lance. “And have one of them marry the Prince.” Lance made a face at that.  
“Um, no thanks,” he said. “After what I’ve just heard about them, they’ll never have a chance.”  
“But what if they get to your uncle first?” Pidge asked. “Since you’re still not officially crowned, he has the right to decide for you. If Keith’s step-sisters manage to convince him to marry you to one of them, you won’t get the choice.”  
“Quiznack,” Lance said. “I didn’t think about that.” He liked to think his uncle was pretty fair, all things considered, but if the girls did manage to convince him, Lance’s life was ruined.  
“We need to get to the castle then,” Keith said. “Just let me check something.” He walked over to Shiro, who had been conveniently asleep since Keith’s little performance earlier. When Keith picked him up, however, he was wide awake.  
“What’s up?” he asked sleepily.  
“Sorry, not time to explain,” Keith said, bringing him over to Pidge and Lance. “Guys this is Shiro, Allura’s friend. No he wasn’t always a book, and don’t tell anyone, Allura doesn’t need more people to know.” Pidge and Lance share a confused look, but let it slide. They’d seen stranger things.  
“What’s going on?” Shiro asked.  
“We need to head to the castle,” Keith said. “But I need to know where Coran is first. Show me Coran!” Keith opened the book, but it was blank. “What?”  
“Sorry,” Shiro said, as Keith closed him again. “I can’t find him.”  
“What about the Hall of Records at the castle?” Lance suggested. “Not sure who this Coran person is, but if they're that important you can find them there.”  
“That’s perfect!” Keith lit up at that. “Thank you!”  
“Well let’s get going!” Pidge said, already moving to leave. “We’ve got no time to waste!”   
*************************************************************************************************************

The five travelers set off to the castle. Hunk and Pidge ended up having a conversation about some sort of invention Pidge was working on. Keith didn’t pay much attention, as he was too busy staring at Lance, who didn’t seem to notice. Shiro, however, did.  
“Keith,” he said quietly, a knowing smile on his face. Looked down at him and blushed.  
“Shut up,” he hissed, turning away. Shiro chuckled, but didn’t tease him further. Soon, the castle came into view.  
”Wow,” Keith said. He’d never actually seen the castle before and it was certainly breathtaking. Lance rode up beside him.  
“It looks better from here,” he said. “After living there, it just seems like home to me. Nothing special about it. But from a distance, it is impressive.” Keith smiled at that.  
“Makes sense,” he agreed. “I suppose the same could be said about my home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, getting close to the end of my pre-written stuff, so updates may be slower once we hit that point. But! I intend to write this right....which means rewatching Ella Enchanted fifteen times.😂


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the castle! Hang on tight, this is gonna be a RIDE.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Duchess Zethrid was sitting at a vanity, preparing herself to meet royalty. Allura was tidying up the room behind her. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door before it opened. Keith’s father walked in.  
“Oh!” Zethrid said, surprised to see him in the mirror’s reflection. “What are you doing here?”  
“I decided to come to the Prince’s coronation tomorrow,” he said. He paused before admitting, “And to see Keith. Where is he?” He turned to Allura then. She opened her mouth to respond, but Zethrid beat her to it.  
“He’s with Ezor and Acxa exploring the castle,” she lied. “He and the girls have been getting along famously since you departed.” At this, Allura scowled and Keith’s father quirked an eyebrow. But neither said anything.

In another part of the castle, Ezor and Acxa tagged along with a tour group. The guide, Luxia, brought them to a painting of Prince Lance.  
“Oh my goodness,” one girl suddenly said. “Prince Lance walked on this floor!” All the girls squealed, some even falling down to kiss the floor.  
“Ladies, please!” Luxia cried. “Stop that at once!” The girls reluctantly stood.  
“Show us where Prince Lance showers,” Ezor suddenly piped up.  
“Imagine him showering!” Acxa said dreamily. The girls squealed again. Luxia shook her head exasperated.

Keith and the others made it to the gates of the castle. Lance led Keith past the guards, but Hunk and Pidge were stopped.  
“You performing, elf?” The guard asked.  
“Heck no,” Hunk replied.  
“No elves allowed then,” the guard said, bored.  
“Discriminate,” Pidge muttered. “We’ll find another way in then.” She led Hunk away. Meanwhile, Lance led Keith through the castle doors. Keith smiled at him before stepping inside. Suddenly, gasps filled the room. They had stumbled into the tour group. Keith spied Axca and Ezor amongst the girls. Then the screaming commenced.  
“Run!” Lance said, pulling Keith along with him. He pushed open another set of doors and slammed them closed. The girls pounded on the door, but Acxa and Ezor hung back.  
“Follow me,” Ezor said to Axca, who huffed annoyed.

*************************************************************************************************************

Lance and Keith ran down a few hallways before they finally slowed, laughing.  
“Well, that was something,” Lance said.  
“Quite,” Keith said. “Look, not to cut this short but I really need to find Coran and- wait, where are Hunk and Pidge?”  
“It’s fine, I’ll have my Uncle send guards to find them,” Lance said. “The Hall of Records is this way.”  
“Lance?” A voice called. The two turned to see Lance’s uncle, Lord Zarkon, come rounding the corner. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”  
“Uncle!” Lance said. “I’d like you to meet Keith Kogane.” Keith bowed a bit to Zarkon.  
“Hello,” he said politely.  
“I trust your travels were safe?” Zarkon asked, still looking at Keith.  
“We had a run in with some ogres, but Lance bested them,” Keith said, smiling.  
“Oh my, you could have been killed!” Zarkon said. “But you weren’t so as I always say, ‘Grin and bear it’!” He looked directly at Keith when he said this. Suddenly, Keith felt the pull of the curse. His smile grew wider and stayed. He eyed Lance worriedly, but figured he could play it off.  
“Was there something you needed, Uncle?” Lance asked. Zarkon was still looking at Keith, but turned to his nephew then.  
“Yes the crown maker needs to see you to make sure everything is in order for tomorrow,” Zarkon said.  
“Sure,” Lance replied. He looked at Keith, who giggled to try and hide his forced smile. Lance laughed as well. “I just need to show Keith to the Hall of Records first.”  
“Of course,” Zarkon said. “Well, hop to it!” Oh no, Keith thought as he felt the pull again. Still smiling, Keith turned and began hopping down the hall. Kill me now, he thought in embarrassment. He heard Lance even beginning to hop behind him. Keith couldn’t decide if that was more embarrassing or not. Finally, they made it to the Hall of Records, where the effects of the curse finally wore off. Lance left him to it, off to take care of...whatever it was that he needed to do.

Keith walked into the Hall of Records, where a lady helped him find the right book. She slammed down an extremely think one.  
“If you're looking for someone, they’ll be in here,” she said.  
“Thanks,” Keith said, coughing as a thick cloud of dust slammed into his face. The lady left him to it. Shiro stared at the book in awe.  
“Sorta wish I had that info,” he muttered. Keith smirked.  
“Well, I hope Coran is in here,” he said, opening the book.

*************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Zarkon met with two girls, who seemed to know this mysterious Keith person his nephew was so excited about.  
“So Keith is your brother?” Zarkon asked.  
“Step-brother,” Ezor corrected. “I’m Ezor and this is Acxa.” Acxa just raised a hand in acknowledgement.  
“A pleasure,” Zarkon deadpanned. “What can you tell me about Keith?”  
“What’s in it for us?” Ezor asked. Zarkon smiled.  
“Of course,” Zarkon said. “How about this: when Prince Lance is crowned tomorrow, he will need to take a queen.” He watched as the girls’ interest spiked. They stared at him with wide eyes. “The oldest, of course, would take this spot.” Acxa slumped back, while Ezor stood, seemingly lost in a fantasy.  
“Queen Ezor,” she muttered, testing out the title.  
“Yes,” Zarkon said, getting a bit impatient. Ezor looked at him again. Suddenly, she leaned forward.  
“Keith does everything he’s told,” she said. “I don’t know why, but he does. He can’t help it.” Zarkon smiled.  
“Thank you, ladies,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo evil plans commence! Also, I've never realized how annoying fangirls are to write, seeing as I am one.😂


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo boy evil plans commence, some hearts *may* be broken, and our boy Keith helpless to do anything to fix it.....or is he?

“Nothing!” Keith yelled frustrated. He slammed the book closed again.  
“I’m sorry, Keith,” Shiro said. Keith sighed.  
“I’m just so frustrated,” Keith said. He picked up Shiro. “Show me Coran.” He opened the book to show Coran passed out on some bed. “That could be anywhere!” He set Shiro down harshly.  
“Ow,” Shiro muttered.  
“Sorry,” Keith said. He leaned back in his chair, still looking at the image on Shiro’s pages. Suddenly, he noticed something in the bottom corner. “Hold on.” He looked around for a magnifying glass, spotting one near him. He looked closer at the corner.  
“What is it?” Shiro asked.  
“It’s a residents list,” Keith said. “For a fairy retirement home!” He closed Shiro and picked up the other book. “We’re not done yet!”

*************************************************************************************************************

Lance turned as his uncle entered his room.  
“Ah, Lance!” He said. “I wanted to talk to you.” Lance grinned.  
“What a coincidence,” he said. “I was just about to go looking for you myself.” Zarkon chuckled.  
“Well, then! What is it, my boy?” He said. Lance sighed.  
“Do you remember Keith?” He asked.  
“The boy you took to the Hall of Records?” Zarkon said. “Yes, what of him?”  
“Well,” Lance said. “At the pre-coronation ball tonight, I was going to ask him to marry me.” Lance couldn’t keep the giddy smile off of his face. Zarkon paused.  
“Really?” He said, stunned. “But you’ve only just met him.”  
“I know,” Lance said. “But he’s different. Different than anyone else I’ve ever met. I planned to take him to where father proposed to mother. I want to do it at the same time even.” Zarkon smiled.  
“That sounds wonderful, Lance!” He said. “Well, I suppose I better leave you to your planning.”  
“What was it you wanted to talk about, Uncle?” Lance asked.  
“Oh, nothing nearly as important,” he said. With that, he left.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Here!” Keith exclaimed. “I found the retirement home Coran stays at! Shiro, we got him!” Suddenly, before Shiro could say a word, the door swung open. Keith slammed his book down on top of Shiro to hide him.  
“Hello, Keith,” Zarkon said, strolling in.  
“Hello,” Keith said.  
“Finding everything alright?” Zarkon asked. Keith nodded.  
“Yes,” he said. “I actually should be going now.” He moved to leave, but found Zarkon blocking his path. Zarkon knocked a book onto the floor.  
“Oh, how clumsy of me,” he said. “Pick it up.” Suddenly, Keith jerked forward, bending to pick up the fallen book. Zarkon walked behind him, as Keith slowly straightened. He set the book on the table.  
“There,” he said, quietly. He had a feeling Zarkon wanted something, but he couldn’t figure out what.”  
“Thank you,” Zarkon said. “Now, pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time.” Keith’s limbs suddenly had a life of their own as the curse forced him to comply. He grit his teeth.  
“Please stop,” he said.  
“You’re right. Stop,” Zarkon said. Keith lowered his arms. Keith let out a breath.  
“What do you want?” He asked. Zarkon smiled.  
“I’m glad you asked,” he said. He pulled out Keith’s knife from where it was hidden behind his back. “At the pre-coronation ball tonight, the prince will sweep you away to the Hall of Mirrors. At exactly midnight, he will ask you a question.” Zarkon paused here. Keith narrowed his eyes.  
“What do you want?” He asked again. Zarkon held up the knife.  
“You will take this knife, and at exactly midnight, plunge it into his heart,” he said, a wicked smile on his face. Keith’s hand started to move, but with effort, he snatched it back.  
“No!” He yelled. “I won’t do it!”  
“Yes,” Zarkon said, calmly. “You will. Because I told you to.” Keith shakily took the knife. He brought his other hand to his mouth, trying to hold back a sob.  
“No,” he whispered, but if Zarkon heard him, he ignored it. “Why?” He asked, a bit louder.  
“Because I want to be King,” Zarkon said, as if that was obvious. “And the prince is in my way.”  
“But he’s your nephew,” Keith said.  
“And his father was my brother,” Zarkon said. “They got in my way so I got rid of them.” Keith stared at him, horrified. “You can leave,” Zarkon said. Keith suddenly turned and walked to the door. “Wait.” Keith stopped, hand poised to push the door open. “You will tell no one of this plan.” Keith felt the pull of the curse and knew his fate was sealed.

*************************************************************************************************************

Keith ran to the retirement home where he knew Coran was. If he could get Coran to lift the curse, then he could stop Zarkon’s plan. He stopped a fairy outside the building.  
“Can you tell me where Coran is?” He asked, desperately.  
“Sorry,” the fairy said. “He got kicked out this morning. Didn’t bother to ask where he was headed now.” Keith sighed.  
“Thanks,” he said, dejected.

*************************************************************************************************************  
Prince Lance was in his room when a guard came to him with a letter. His name was written on the front. Opening it, he saw it was signed by Keith. He eagerly started to read it, only to frown by the end. It read:

Dear Lance,  
I want you to know that I’m grateful for all of your help. I will cherish the memories I have of the time we spent together. But I’m leaving. We just aren’t meant to be friends. I wish I could tell you what brought all this on, but I can’t. You’ll be a wonderful king. I wish you all the best. Goodbye forever.  
Yours,  
Keith

Lance was floored, to say the least. Keith was leaving? And didn’t even want to be his friend? That didn’t sound like him at all. But this letter was clearly written by him. And it looked as if he had made up his mind. Lance set the letter down sadly, picking up the ring he planned to give to Keith.

Keith walked down the street, wiping tears from his eyes. That letter had been so hard to write, but if he was gonna keep Lance safe, he had to be as far away from him as he could and make sure Lance wouldn’t come looking for him. Suddenly, he spotted Pidge and Hunk trying to scale the castle wall.  
“What are you two doing?” He asked. Pidge fell back down in surprise.  
“Keith!” She said, running up to hug him. Hunk climbed down as well.  
“We were trying to get in, since the guards wouldn’t let us,” he explained. Keith rolled his eyes, but looked to Pidge.  
“I need you to do something,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's the last of my pre-written stuff! Bear with me as I finish the rest! And ouch, that letter hurt to write. But don't worry! Keith's got a plan!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to outwit the curse, and Lance has to dance with Ezor.....sorry not sorry.

“So, how does this solve anything?” Hunk asked, helping Pidge to wrap a long, think chain around Keith, securing him to a large tree several miles away from the castle.  
“I told you, I can’t tell you!” Keith said. Hunk held his hands up in surrender. Pidge gave him a look as she finished securing the chain, but the look Keith gave back told her he was telling the truth.  
“Well,” she said. “That;s done. Now what?”  
“I need you to go back to the forest and find anyone you can to help,” Keith said.  
“Wait, back where the ogres are?” Hunk asked. “Uh, I’ll pass.”  
“Please!” Keith said. Hunk sighed, but nodded. Pidge pulled him away.  
“This better be worth it!” Pidge called over her shoulder.  
“Thank you!” Keith said. Now, he just had to wait for midnight to pass.

*************************************************************************************************************

Later that night, the pre-coronation ball was in full swing. Lance sat in the throne looking very heart-broken. He didn’t bother trying to cover it up either.  
“Lance,” Zarkon said, coming up behind him. Lance looked up. “Why aren’t you socializing? Perhaps your lovely Keith is here, although I haven’t seen him.”  
“He’s not coming,” Lance bit out. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He stood and walked into the crowd, not noticing the grin Zarkon had.  
“Prince Lance!” Ezor called, having been waiting for the prince to finally join the party. Acxa made to swipe a gold cup, but Ezor snatched it back, right as Lance approached.  
“You must be Ezor and Acxa,” he said. “Keith’s sisters.”  
“Yes,” Ezor said. “Why don’t we dance?” Lance stepped back.  
“Oh, that’s-“ he started, but Ezor grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Lance tried to keep his grimace off his face as they danced.

Elsewhere, Keith was feeling the pull of the curse as midnight drew closer. The tree lurched forward as he unwillingly strained against the chain.  
“Ah!” Keith yelled as he tipped forward a bit. When he was sure the tree wouldn’t fall on him, he let out a relieved breath. Suddenly, another shout could be heard. Keith peered into the darkness ahead of him, seeing a bit of shimmering in the air about ten feet in front of him. And then, to Keith’s immense relief and shock, Coran dropped through the shimmering into the patch of juniberry flowers. Keith wanted to cry with joy. Coran sat up.  
“Well, this isn’t right,” he said, looking mildly confused.  
“CORAN!” Keith yelled, getting the fairy’s attention. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you!”  
“Do I know you?” Coran asked, standing and brushing himself off.  
“My name is Keith Kogane, you gave me a gift,” Keith rushed to explain.  
“Oh, yes!” Coran said. “The gift of obedience! One of my better ones, I must say!” Coran stroked his mustache thoughtfully. Keith nodded, grinning.  
“Yes, yes! I need you to take it back!” Keith said.  
“What?” Coran said. He looked offended. “Take it back? Why?”  
“Please!” Keith said. “If you don’t, something horrible is going to happen because of it!” Coran frowned.  
“I have a no return policy,” Coran said. “Get rid of it yourself, if that’s what you really want.”  
“What?!” Keith shrieked. The tree lurched forward again.  
“Oh my,” Coran said. “You seem to be in a bit of trouble! Don’t fret, I’ll have you out and on your way to the ball in no time!”  
“Wait!” Keith said, but it was too late. Coran snapped his fingers and the chain disappeared. Keith found himself on his knees, white smoke billowing around him. As it cleared, he looked down and saw himself dressed in a pure white suit, his hair pulled back into a half braid, half ponytail.  
“There, don’t you look quite dashing!” Coran said, sounding far too pleased with himself. Keith stood, a little dizzy from the sudden magic. He leaned against the tree before lurching to the side, in the direction of the castle.  
“No!” Keith said, trying to plant his feet. The curse just kept pulling.  
“You’ll thank me later!” Coran called. Keith wanted to groan, but was too terrified to do so. For now that he was free of the chain, there was nothing to stop him from going to the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Coran! Why?! 😂 Poor Keith, now he’s gotta figure out how to get rid of the curse on his own. At least Lance will be happy to see him!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked, curses addressed....all that's missing is a Team Punk rescue.

At the ball, Lance was….well, less than thrilled about dancing with Ezor.  
“So,” Lance said, trying not to think about the possibility of his Uncle marrying him off to her. “Tell me about your siblings.”  
“Oh, Acxa?” Ezor said, skipping over Keith entirely. “Idiot.”  
“I was thinking more, Keith,” Lance confessed. Ezor pouted.  
“I don’t want to talk about him,” she said, pressing herself even closer to Lance. “I want to talk about us.”  
“US?!” Lance barked out surprised. Oh, his Uncle had definitely made a deal with this girl. Ezor gasped.  
“It sounds even better when you say it!” she cooed. Suddenly, the doors flew open. Lance turned and watched as Keith came running in. Lance was dipping Ezor slightly, but then dropped her. Keith grabbed onto a table and started pulling it towards Lance, who thought that was odd but decided to ignore it in favor of seeing Keith again. Keith finally came to a stop in front of him.  
“L-Lance,” he said. Lance reached up to brush a hand against his cheek. Keith leaned into the touch subconsciously.  
“You came,” Lance said. “After that letter, I thought….” At this he paused. “If you came, that letter was a lie. Tell me how you really feel.” Keith felt a slight tug from the curse, before he looked into Lance’s ocean blue eyes. Tears sprung to his own.  
“I love you,” he said, honestly. Lance beamed. Keith rushed to add, “But I'm not right for you, or the kingdom. Please, Lance-”  
“Is that what this is about?” Lance asked, not getting the hint. “I don’t care!” Keith took a shaky breath.  
“But-”  
“Come with me,” Lance interrupted. Keith lurched forward a bit, having no choice but to follow the prince.

Lance led them down a deserted hallway. Keith couldn’t help but notice the time on a nearby clock they passed. Ten minutes to midnight.  
“Here,” Lance said, pushing open a door. Keith stepped inside the room, jaw dropping in both awe and horror.  
“The Hall of Mirrors?” he asked shakily. It should have been obvious, all the walls were covered in them. Lance smiled sheepishly.  
“My father would take me here often,” he said. He led Keith to the center of the room, where a raised platform stood. Keith was getting nervous now. This time, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.  
“Wait,” he said. Lance either didn’t hear him, or ignored him, as he continued to pull him onto the platform.  
“Keith,” Lance started. “I don’t care what others will say. We’ve bonded. We took down some ogres, and danced spontaneously with the Balmerans.” This earned a weak chuckle from Keith, despite his fear. Lance’s smile widened as he knelt on one knee. “Keith Kogane, will you marry me?” He pulled out a ring and Keith wished his tears were out of joy.  
“I-” Keith started. But suddenly, he felt the pull of the curse grow stronger. It was midnight. “No,” Keith muttered. “No, no, no, no!” He was sobbing at this point, hand pulling out his knife behind his back. Lance looked hurt, but stood.  
“What?” he asked, clearly thinking Keith was rejecting him. “Is it the politics? Something else?” Keith shook his head, still hiding the knife. He was going to hold himself back by force of will alone if he had to. But suddenly, Lance was hugging him. “I love you, Keith.” Keith sobbed harder, as he brought the knife around, holding it above Lance’s back. Voices came to mind, all the commands he had heard throughout his life, been forced to obey. Ezor telling him to steal from the mall, the ogres telling him to be quiet, Zethrid forbidding him to see Pidge, Zarkon humiliating him in the Hall of Records. Suddenly, the voice of his mother came.  
“You’re stronger than the curse,” he remembered. “Never forget that.” Keith’s hand shook.  
“You will no longer be obedient,” he said. “You will no longer be obedient. YOU WILL NO LONGER BE OBEDIENT!” Time seemed to slow. Keith watched as the knife fell from his hand, clattering on the floor. Lance pushed back at his shout and Keith fell to his knees.  
“Keith,” Lance said, stunned.  
“I’m free?” Keith whispered. He looked up to Lance, smiling for the first time that night.  
“You tried to kill me?” Lance asked. Keith’s smile dropped.  
“Wait, no I-” he started.  
“GUARDS!” Zarkon yelled, barging into the room. Keith guessed he had been watching to make sure Lance was dead. Guards came in through another door on the other side of the room. “He tried to kill the Prince! Take him!”  
“No, wait!” Keith yelled as the guards grabbed his arms and pulled him away. “Wait I can explain! Lance, please!” The door shut in his face. The guards pulled him down to the dungeon, where he was thrown into a cell. “Please!” Keith tried one last time. The guard locked the cell door, sealing Keith’s fate. He sank to his knees and started to sob again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Got all sorts of warm fuzzies at Lance's proposal. Course, Keith had to say no right then, but details.😂


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue time!

Outside the castle gates, Pidge and Hunk stood waiting with a few elves and Balmerans.  
“Okay,” Pidge said. “He’s the plan. We-”  
“Wait!” a voice said. Two ogres appeared from behind a trash heap nearby. “We want to help!”  
“What?! Why?!” Hunk said.  
“The prince spared our lives,” one of them said. “We want to return the favor.” Pidge nodded.  
“Alright,” she said. “The more help the better, anyway.”  
“Don’t forget me!” another voice called out. It came from the trash heap itself. Hunk walked over and moved some of the pile aside.  
“Shiro?” he asked, spotting the book. “What are you doing here?”  
“Thanks,” Shiro said as Hunk picked him up. “The librarian in the Hall of Records found me, after Keith left, and threw me out when she saw my pages were blank.”  
“Wait, Keith left you?” Hunk asked, ignoring Pidge’s confused and curious noises behind him.  
“Long story,” Shiro said. Hunk figure that was for the best. He let it go for now.  
“Show me Keith,” Hunk said, opening Shiro’s pages. Shiro showed him a picture of Keith, sitting in a cell in the castle dungeons. Hunk couldn’t see his face so he assumed that Keith was crying.  
“Not gonna question how he got out of the chains we wrapped him in,” Hunk said. “But it seems like this is now a rescue mission.” Pidge took Shiro from Hunk.  
“Change of plans,” she said, a devilish smirk growing on her face.

Back in the castle, Lance was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Keith tried to kill him. How many times was he going to let this boy break his heart?  
“Lance?” Zarkon asked, coming into the boy’s room. Lance didn’t look at him.  
“I just want to know why?” Lance said, dejected. Zarkon gave a sympathetic hum.  
“Why indeed,” he said, for a different reason. “You realize the penalty for this is death, don't you?” Lance nodded sadly.

*************************************************************************************************************

Down in the dungeons, Keith had stopped crying, but still felt horrible. He’d nearly killed Lance! That thought alone almost sent him crying again, but then he remembered that he broke the curse to save him. He smiled at that. He was free.  
“No! Put the nice guard down!” a voice came from the door to the dungeon. Keith pulled himself up to the bars of the cell door, right as the dungeon door opened.  
“Hunk!” Keith yelled, spotting the elf in the doorway.  
“Keith!” Hunk said, running up and unlocking the cell door with the keys he stole from the guard. Keith threw himself out of the cell as soon as the door was open. He was then tackled by a small whirlwind.  
“I don't know what you did,” Pidge said. “But don’t scare me like that again.” Keith laughed.  
“No promises,” Keith said. “But now we have to save the prince.” He took Shiro from Hunk. “Show me Zarkon.” He opened Shiro to find a picture of Zarkon, replacing the coronation crown with a poisoned one.  
“No way,” Pidge said, peering down at the picture. “His own nephew?”  
“I’ll explain later,” Keith said. “We need to move now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter. But the cliffhanger was too irresistible and I need to figure out how I'm gonna write the next scene.👍


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get exciting!

It was morning at last. The coronation was set to commence any moment now. Zarkon looked on coolly, simply waiting for the crown to be brought out and placed on the prince’s head. He had to fight back a smirk at the thought of the boy dead. While Keith had failed in his task to kill Lance last night, Zarkon could still use the boy. After all, what better way to throw the kingdom off his scent than to use Keith as a scapegoat?  
The doors to the throne room opened. All the guests who had gathered turned to look at who had entered. Prince Lance walked in. Zarkon tried not to flinch when the fangirls started screaming. Lance didn’t even acknowledge them. In fact, he seemed to have a permanent scowl of disappointment on his face. Zarkon internally celebrated his victory.  
Lance made his way up the steps to the throne, almost robotically. He wasn’t really in the mood to do this right now, but he didn’t really have a choice, so. His heart had shattered last night, so why was everyone celebrating? Did they not see how upset he was? Or did they just not care? He sort of hoped it was the former. He suddenly realized that the crown was being brought out, so he knelt. Lance lowered his head a bit as he waited to be crowned. Suddenly, the doors banged open.  
“Drop that crown!” A voice called frantically. Lance looked up to see Keith standing in the doorway. He’s taken off the jacket of his suit, so he just had on the white undershirt. Lance’s heart momentarily skipped a beat at the sight of him, but the feeling was quickly squashed. He stood. Lance noticed that Pidge and Hunk were behind him, Hunk holding the book Keith had carried around on their journey. He also noticed some more elves, Balmerans and a few ogres as well.  
“You!” Zarkon snarled. “Guards, seize them!” The guards in the room sprang into action. The guests scattered as fighting broke out. Keith swerved around the guards, using the knife Lance had seen last night (tried to kill him with, his mind unhelpfully reminded) to knock them back. Zarkon growled, then hit the button for the infamous Red Guard, or as others called them, the Druids. Masked men slid down ropes from the ceiling and started forward.  
“Kill the boy!” Zarkon cried. “And anyone who gets in your way!” The Druids pulled out their swords, moving to attack Keith, who had just knocked the last guard near him to the ground. Lance sighed. Then he snagged a sword from a nearby guard and leapt into the battle.  
“What are you doing?” Keith asked, swinging around to attack a Druid on his left.  
“I could ask you the same thing!” Lance countered, not bothering to soften the bite of his words. He was still angry after all, but he couldn’t let Keith die either. Keith winced.  
“I’m sorry,” he said.  
“Sorry?!” Lance scoffed. “You tried to kill me!” They knocked a Druid back together, right into some poor guard trying to flee.  
“That wasn’t me!” Keith said, clearing the space around them for a moment. Lance raised an eyebrow. “Ok, I mean it was me, but I didn’t have a choice!” A Druid tried to attack Keith from behind. Lance lunged around him, knocking the Druid into a table. The guests backed away further.  
“Didn’t have a choice?” Lance said. “What, was that some sort of early wedding present?” Keith felt his heart soar at Lance’s words, even though the prince was being sarcastic.  
“Let me explain!” He said, knocking back another Druid.  
Meanwhile, Hunk and Pidge were holding their own against some of the other guards. Hunk was using Shiro to beat them back. Suddenly, Shiro spotted someone in the crowd.  
“Allura!” He called. The fairy turned her face lighting up seeing Shiro. “Could use some help!” Allura nodded. She raised her arms.  
“Fairies and magic throughout the land,” she said. “PLEASE help me turn Shiro back into a man.” She let her magic hit Shiro. Suddenly, Hunk was holding an orange squash. “A PUMPKIN?!” Allura cried, exasperated. Then, the magic around it poofed, and Shiro stood before her. He smiled at her.  
“About time, Princess,” he teased. He immediately leapt into the battle, knocking the guards away from Pidge and Hunk.  
On the other side of the room, Keith finished explaining his story to Lance. It felt SO good to finally tell someone. Lance knocked the last Druid aside. He turned to face Keith fully.  
“I see,” he said. “You really didn’t have a choice.” He glared at his uncle. “But I just don’t understand.” Keith touched his elbow, turning the prince back to him.  
“There’s one more thing,” he said, carefully. Lance gave him a curious look. Keith took a breath. “He killed your parents.” Lance paused at that. He turned to Zarkon again, who still stood in front of the throne. He smiled.  
“These are lies,” he said. “Who are you going to believe? This lying little twit? Or the man who raised you?” Keith glared at him, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. A Druid had pulled out a small throwing knife. He hurled it in their direction. Keith stepped in front of Lance, knocking the blade away. Lance looked bewildered.  
“Well I guess that answers that!” He said angrily. Zarkon’s face twisted. Lance and Keith walked up to him. “How could you?”  
“I wanted to be king!” Zarkon yelled. The crowd gasped. They were ignored. “He was in my way. I deserve to be king!” He grabbed the crown. “This crown is mine!” He went to put it on his head.  
“Wait!” Keith said. But it was too late. Zarkon placed the crown on his head, then seemed to remember what he’d done to it. He looked horrified.  
“Oops,” he said. Then promptly tipped over. Lance looked on, only a hint of sadness in his eyes. Keith turned to him.  
“I suppose I should thank you for saving my life,” he said. Keith smiled. They leaned in, but before they could go any further, two figures made their way forward.  
“Keith!” Ezor screeched. Acxa followed behind her. “Stop kissing him!” Keith turned towards Ezor, trying not to smirk. Ezor smiled. “You are never to kiss him again.” Keith crouched down to look at her directly.  
“Wanna bet?” He said, challenging her. Ezor’s smug expression wilted. Keith stood back up and ignored her outraged shriek. Keith laughed as he watched her storm off, Acxa tailing behind. Lance chuckled as well.  
“Well, I don’t know about you,” Lance said. “But I’m still looking for an answer to my question last night. Will you marry me?” Keith gave him a playful smirk.  
“Now that I’ll do,” he said.  
And then they finally got their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D’AW!❤️ Don’t you just love happy endings? Well, sorry to disappoint, but there is still at least one chapter to go! But hey, we finally got our boys together, Shiro is a man again, Ezor and Acxa are no longer a problem, Keith is free, and Zarkon’s....well you’ll see.😂


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Klance wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Thank you to everyone who read this, it means the world to me!

Keith had never been happier.  
He stood in front of the thrones (yes, thones, plural) with his new husband, Lance. Lance looked stunning in his tux, a light blue tie over a crisp white shirt. Keith, on the other hand, looked dazzling in his white tux, black shirt and red tie. Lance had on a (fairly large and slightly ridiculous) crown, which he promised Keith was only ever worn for special occasions like this one. Keith had a (much smaller and more practical) circlet. Both were cast in gold.  
The two were locked in a kiss, the priest having just given them permission to. Keith pulled back first and smiled.  
"I love you," Keith said. Lance laughed.  
"I'd hope so, seeing as you just married me, cariño," Lance said. Keith's smile widened. He looked out to the crowd, everyone smiling, or shedding tears. Except Acxa and Ezor, both of whom were pouting. Keith nearly laughed, but let out a pleased sigh instead. It felt really good to be free of the curse. Lance led Keith down the steps and past the crowd. Keith felt a bit shy, what with all the eyes on him. Lance gave his hand a small squeeze, a reassurance.  
"Thanks," Keith whispered. He followed Lance out the main gates, where a luxurious carriage awaited. Keith snickered. "Isn't this a bit much?"  
"Of course," Lance said, smirking. "Did you expect less?"  
"From you?" Keith countered. "Never." He allowed Lance to help him into the carriage. A bouquet of flowers sat on the seat. Keith raised an eyebrow at them.  
"Figured you could do the 'toss-the-boquet' thing from the carriage," Lance shrugged. "Make it just like a storybook ending." Keith snickered again.  
"You're a sap," he joked.  
"Your sap," Lance said, sitting next to him. They turned to see the crowd gathering behind them. Lance signaled the carriage driver to go. Keith shifted, holding the flowers. He threw them over the side, much to Lance's amusement. Keith watched as a person in the front caught them. It was Pidge.  
"Hey!" Keith's face lit up and he waved. Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Keith looked into his blue eyes. Lance smirked.  
"Kiss me," he said. Keith smirked, relishing his new found freedom.  
"Magic words?" he asked, smirk turning into a sly smile. Lance rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, I'll kiss you instead," he said, leaning down. Keith met him halfway. This felt right. This was freedom. He had never been happier.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Omg omg omg! I'm excited to finally post this! This work was super fun to write and I’m so happy that people enjoyed it! Thank you all for joining me on this incredible journey with the Voltron gang! Please leave a comment! I love reading them!


End file.
